chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody Get Dangerous
Everybody Get Dangerous is the 129th level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3. It was created by Tyler Sontag. Trivia * This level is named after the Weezer song of the same name, though Tyler has admitted that "the song is pretty mediocre." http://tylersontag.webs.com/ * The Sokoban portion of this level was adapted from level 40 of a Sokoban level set called Minicosmos by Aymeric du Peloux. 541 Route Collect the 3 chips and red key in the first room, go through the red door, clone 2 fireballs, collect the chip above the red button (the fireballs should explode the top-left and bottom-right bombs). Get the bottom-right chip, return to the start and go through the blue door. Slide through the teleports to collect the red key, go back through the fireball room (collecting the chip immediately above the cloner), and hold down the traps to collect the yellow key. Go through the yellow door and through the monsters (no waiting needed) to reach the blue key (the exits are guarded by invisible walls). Go back via the force floor to the fireball room, clone 3 fireballs, then go into the teleport room and enter the blue door in the bottom right (as directed by the hint). Explode bombs to reach the yellow key. Return to the fireball room, collect the top 2 chips, and go through the monsters and through the yellow door. Go through the toggle walls to collect the red key and chip. Return to the bomb room (collecting the final 2 chips from the fireball room), push the cloned block 2U and dodge the pink balls to collect the blue key. Return, pushing the cloned block L, to the blob/toggle doors room, and walk through the recessed walls to collect the blue key (do not walk over any more walls than necessary, as it is necessary to cross this room twice in each direction). Go back to the teleport room, go through the blue door, through the blue walls, collect the red key, go through the red door and collect the yellow key. Go back through the level to the bottom right, and collect a chip and another yellow key through the yellow door. Go back to the bomb room, push the cloned block 3U, go through the yellow door, press the blue button, wait for the tank to reach the end, press the button again, and duck out quickly and slide down into the trap (held open by the tank immediately above). Press the blue button 3L U from this trap and collect the blue key. Press this button again and enter the trap above. The middle tank will release the lower tank which will release Chip. Go back to the bottom-left corner, through the blue door, and collect 6 chips and a red key. Go back to the tank room, repeat the above manoeuvre to reach the red door. Walk round the outside of this room anticlockwise to pick up the 2 chips and yellow key. Use this to access the socket at the bottom, collect the fire boots, and get out via the top left corner (near the start), and walk round the top to the exit. Sources